


skye from the sky

by 101places



Series: and they were ROOMMATES [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Humor, Hunter gets mentioned a bit too but he's not actually present, and they were ROOMMATES, god idk what this is im sorry, i. i guess. you tell me if i Succeed there fdhdhf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: Jemma Simmons isn't a very confident driver. After nearly killing a stranger with her car, she becomes an even less confident driver.( A no SHIELD AU where Bobbi & Simmons are roommates & meet Skye by nearly accidentally murdering her. As you do )





	skye from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna write more, so i decided to random number generator a prompt. the one i got was 'fuck i feel like i got hit by a car... wait i did? and it was your car?' and so this happened
> 
> oddly i have some ideas of how to continue this so i Might eventually. We'll See
> 
> anyway this fanfic contains someone being hit by a car so proceed with caution if u need to!
> 
> as always, drop me kudos/comments if u like! thank u hope u enjoy!

Jemma Simmons had been learning to drive for a good while- really, she’d been a learner for longer than was strictly necessary, which was very unlike her. In most areas, Simmons would perform far above and beyond what was expected from someone her age. In this circumstance, however, she was taking her sweet time, and there was one very simple reason for that.

She absolutely did not trust herself with this deathtrap on wheels.

Now, this may sound like a petty, irrational fear, but really it was very rational.

Simmons understood how cars worked. She knew what made them go and stop, and she knew all about the many safety mechanisms in them. But she also knew how much a car going at not even full speed could injure a pedestrian, and sometimes when she was sitting in the driver’s seat she’d just start thinking about it and--

Well… anyway, that was her issue. She just didn’t trust herself to drive. She was only trying in the first place thanks to her close friend, Bobbi’s, continued insistence that becoming more independent would be good for her.

Speaking of- Bobbi was currently sitting in the passenger seat, catching her up on the latest Hunter hijink- something about Fitz and ferrets?-, occasionally interrupting herself to make sure Simmons wasn’t too anxious about the metal hell machine she was currently driving.

Bobbi’s presence in her car was always welcome and, frankly, it was helping to keep her calm. Right now, it was just a thought, but maybe, _just maybe_ , she’d be able to drive properly without her usual level of anxie--

That thought was cut off by a _thud_. Simmons slammed on the breaks, but not fast enough to stop her from hitting the woman who had fallen onto the road in front of her.

“ _Oh my God_.” Simmons felt a bit sick as those images of broken bodies flashed before her eyes.

Bobbi looked over at Simmons nervously- probably to make sure she wasn’t hyperventilating- before she opened the door and bolted to the woman. After taking a moment to try to force calm, Simmons realised it’d probably be a good idea to follow her.

“Hey, hey. Can you hear me?” Bobbi was asking the woman, who, at the very least, didn’t appear to be dead.

“Fuck…” the woman groaned, pulling herself into a sitting position despite Bobbi’s warnings that it might be better to stay down for a few, “...I feel like I just got hit by a car.”

Simmons couldn’t help the titter of nervous laughter that left her. The woman looked up, her unfocussed eyes drifting between Simmons and the now dented car.

“Wait. I _did_? And it was your car?” She tried to point at Simmons there, but ended up pointing somewhere behind her.

Simmons had thought about this moment many times. The moment where her preparation would fail her, and she’d hit someone with her car. Yet now that it was here, the only thing she could think to say was: “...I’m going to get points on my licence.”

The woman laughed. Simmons wasn’t sure if this was just how she was, or if she had a concussion, but either way this wasn’t good.

“Jemma, help me lift her. We’re going to have to get her to a hospital.” Bobbi moved to grab the woman’s top half before she was finished talking, and Simmons hurried into action.

“No, wait. No hospital.” The woman spoke with a degree or urgency she hadn’t displayed before, “‘m not from around here, and I really can’t afford treatment.”

Simmons frowned as she helped Bobbi lift the woman into the backseat of her car. “You probably have a concussion, and could have other injuries. We can’t just not treat you.”

“I’ll die if you take me to the hospital.” The woman was clearly being melodramatic, but it gave Bobbi a pause.

After making sure the woman was secure in the backseat, Bobbi looked over to Simmons contemplatively, “We could treat her ourselves.”

“Yes…!” The woman exclaimed at the exact same moment that Simmons cried out: “No!”

Bobbi raised an eyebrow, and Simmons expanded, “We’re _biology students_ , not medical doctors! It’s one thing to fix Hunter up after he gets bitten by a business of ferrets, and a _completely different, probably illegal,_ thing to just try to fix up a stranger that _I hit with my car_!”

The woman started to laugh in the backseat, muttering “A business of ferrets” like it was the funniest thing she’d ever heard. Case in point about the whole _she needs a real doctor_ thing, really.

“Well,” Bobbi began, walking over to the driver’s door- which, honestly, was probably a good call, “I suppose you’ll just have to accept those points on your license.”

Simmons pressed her lips into a fine line. “You are not going to emotionally manipulate me.”

“And, I suppose you’ll have to put up with Hunter’s jokes for the next few months, _at least_ , about how you nearly killed someo-”

“Okay! Fine! We can treat her ourselves!”

Bobbi smiled innocently, and Simmons turned away to get into the passenger side of the car. Tonight was a mess. She just hoped that she hadn’t just signed this poor woman’s death sentence.

 

.

 

The drive wasn’t the most pleasant ever. Simmons anxiety grew the longer they drove, and to make matters worse, she hadn’t been able to stop talking and brood. She’d had to keep talking to the woman- who she had since learnt was called _Skye_ \- to make sure she didn’t fall unconscious. That, Simmons knew, would be _bad_.

Still, eventually they arrived at the block of flats that they had been calling _home_ for the past few months. Now all they needed to do was travel up one flight of stairs and into their flat, preferably without attracting too much attention.

“Can you walk?” Simmons asked her, standing on the curb with the back door of the car open, holding out her hand to help Skye if she needed it.

Skye scoffed and did something funny with her eyes- Simmons assumed she was attempting to roll them- and stepped out of the car without Simmons’ help. Her legs immediately gave way underneath her, and if it hadn’t been for Bobbi darting forwards to catch her, she would have landed face first on the pavement.

“Let’s take that as a _no_ ,” Bobbi said.

When Skye was clear, Simmons shut the door behind her and locked the car, before helping Bobbi to support Skye.

Things went pretty well, all things considered. It took far longer than it normally would have, but they managed to get Skye up the stairs without too much hassle. Things just started to turn south when they reached their flat door, and they had to stop to fish out the keys.

The door to the flat opposite them opened, and a familiar face poked out from behind it, fixing the three of them with a confused frown.

Usually, Simmons would be happy- and understatement, really- to see the face of her best friend. Right now, however, as she was knees deep in what was sure to be the most mortifying event of her life, she just wished that he could’ve kept to himself for just a little bit longer.

“Um,” Fitz spoke up, his gaze finally settling on her, “What’s… what is this…?”

“Oh! Well, you know!” Simmons racked her brain trying to think of a good excuse, “We… we were out clubbing! Haha, you know how we can be! Skye just drank a bit too much, and so we’re helping her out, you know, like good friends do!”

“...It’s 3pm on a Monday, and you told me you were going to the shop. Also… we have all the same friends, and I’ve never seen her before in my life.”

“...Yeah. Yeah.”

Bobbi found the key and slipped it into the lock, “We hit her with the car. My bad- I was driving, got distracted.”

Simmons would always be in awe of how smoothly Bobbi was able to tell a complete lie. Or, well, mostly lie, anyway.

Bobbi scooped Skye up bridal-style and carried her the last few feet in, ignoring the way Skye whooped as she was lifted, before gently placing her on the sofa.

Simmons followed them in and, after a moment’s hesitation, so did Fitz.

“So… just so I’m clear,” Fitz began, shutting the door behind him, “You hit someone with the car, and instead of doing the, uh, the _normal_ , thing and taking her to a hospital, you decided to bring her here…?”

Simmons nodded tensely.

“Okay… are you going to kill her?”

“Ugh, Fitz!”

“I’m not saying you _should_ ! Just- well, you’ve seen Bobbi’s arms, she _definitely_ could!”

On the sofa, Skye began to laugh. She pointed at Fitz- actually managing to get in his general direction this time- and said, “I like him.”

 

.

 

A few hours passed, and Simmons and Bobbi were _fairly sure_ that Skye didn’t have any serious injuries- which, according to Simmons, was a very good thing considering that neither of them were qualified to treat her.

Now with a more clear-thinking head, Skye looked between the three strangers who’s company she’d ended up in and smiled, “Thanks for not killing me.”

“It’s not for a lack of trying, apparently,” Fitz mused, which earned him a pillow in the face from Simmons, who’s face was bright red.

Skye stretched out, “I’m just here on holiday,” She explained to Fitz, “Going to a hospital would’ve bankrupted me. This is much better.”

Bobbi, who was now sitting on the arm of a chair, regarded Skye carefully, “You still haven’t told us what you were doing in the middle of the road.”

Skye shrugged, “I just looked the wrong way. The roads’re all backwards here.”

Bobbi hummed in agreement, accepting that answer. “What are you doing to do now?”

“Well, I won’t file a police report, for starters,” Skye responded, smirking, “Though- it’s starting to get late, and my hotel is a _while_ away. You wouldn’t be able to let me stay here the night, would you?”

Simmons pursed her lips, “The landlady doesn’t let us have guests…”

“But we did almost kill her.”

“You almost killed your landlady?”

“No! You.”

“ _Oh right_. Concussion brain’s still here, seems like.”

“How about this,” Bobbi spoke up before the conversation could fall apart further, “FitzSimmons can stay across the hallway while Hunter’s away, and Skye can stay here with me. That way we’re technically we’re still sticking to the two-person-flat arrangement.”

Skye beamed, “You rock, Bobbi- can I call you that?”

Bobbi rolled her eyes, “It is my _name_.” Then, more seriously, “Tomorrow I’ll take you to wherever it is you need to be, and no one gets reported to the police or any points on their license. Sound like a good deal.”

Skye gave a mock salute, and FitzSimmons glanced over at each other before nodding.

With the excitement over, the group began talking between themselves happily, though Simmons couldn’t help but let her mind wander now that she wasn’t required to entertain Skye.

She’d nearly killed someone today. Independence be damned, it’d be a _long time_ before she was going to attempt to drive again.


End file.
